The Last One Standing
by Plantsvsme
Summary: A human wakes up after 12000 years of cryosleep. Just read it, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Well, here goes. *deep breath***

 ***exhale.***

All of the inklings in the square turned to the huge TV on the wall to watch Callie and Marie's newest broadcast. _Maybe some tips,_ they thought. _Or maybe help on how to stay fresh._

"Hold on to your tentacles!"

"It's Inkopolis News time!"

"We've got some update information for you!"  
"What is it? WHAT IS IT?!"

"The Stage Selection has been expanded!"  
"Oh, cool… What's the new stage called?"  
"It's called Anglerfish Bunkers! The story goes that… HUMAN TERRORISTS once used this place to hide their victims!"

"Ooh, spooky."

"Yeah… but it's just a story. We checked the place out and it's empty… we think."

"Now there will be even MORE variety in the rotation!"

"Staaaay fresh!

"Let's unveil the current Regular Battle stages!"

"Here they come!"

SALTSPRAY RIG

Some of the inklings cheered, knowing the strategy they used, while others groaned inwardly.

"Hey Marie, What's the best way to attack here?"

The inklings without a strategy held their breaths, waiting for a genius, game breaking response.

"Uhhhh… Shoot lots of ink?"

The inklings sighed, knowing any match in this area was already lost.

ANGLERFISH BUNKERS

All the inklings in the square were excited and intrigued for the reveal of this new stage.

"Well, I think I speak for all inklings of Inkopolis when I say that I hope this place is truly empty!"

"Let's hope…"

"Now, here are the current Ranked Battle stages!"

"Splat-tastic!"

PORT MACKEREL

Another mixed response for the stage.

"Holy Mackerel!"

"Sigh…"

ANGLERFISH BUNKERS 

"OH MY GOSH! Is that red spot… what I think it is?!"

"Uhhhh… No, it's just ink."

"Well then, folks, until next time…"  
"Staaay Fresh!"

The inklings mostly all ran for the lobby, though some went to shops to restock on clothes, or weapons, or whatever they needed.

One inkling, however, got to the lobby before the rest. "I can't WAIT to try out the new stage!" she said. She ran inside and joined a team of 7 other players; Kitsune, a level 25, Hera, a level 18, Alex, a level 43, and the others.

3…2…1… FIGHT!

The game began with Sadi, the inkling eager to join the battle charging in with a carbon roller, splatting at least 2 of the opponents before getting splatted. Having seen this strategy on the internet, Sadi inked the walls to hide in them, then jump out and ambush the attacker. So, Sadi began to ink. As she hit each strange wall section, lights on them glowed, changing from blue, to, when hit, red. One of the lights turned green instead. The wall segment… Drawer? Opened up, revealing a body lying inside. The body opened its eyes, revealing startlingly blue irises.

"Huh? Wh…" it said.

"…Who are you?" Sadi asked.

"I'm…"

"Uh…"

"I don't remember…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Release

**Hey! I got a few follows and 2 reviews! That's the best I've ever gotten for the first like 3 days! Let's begin!**

"Hold on to your tentacles!"

"It's Inkopolis News time!"

"Let's unveil the current Regular Battle stages!"

"Here they come!"

SALTSPRAY RIG

"The thing about this stage is that it's covered in seagulls, it's too easy to splash ink on them by accident!"

"So you're the reason they seem so angry sometimes…"

ANGLERFISH BUNKERS

"It's so creepy and dark…"

"Yeah… I'm afraid to battle in here!"

"Now, here are the current Ranked Battle stages!"

"Splat-tastic!"

PORT MACKEREL

"I've heard this can be a really romantic date spot!"

"Um…It's not. Trust me."

ANGLERFISH BUNKERS

"If you ink the walls, the lights will glow red!"

"So THAT'S why you never get any points on this stage…"

"Well folks, until next time…"

"Staaay fresh!"

Sadi giggled at the face the figure was making. He looked so confused it was funny.

"…"

"Huh? Why aren't you talking? Is something…wrong…?" Sadi asked, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"…" He tried to continue, but his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"Great Zapfish, are you alright? What's wrong?"

There was no response.

"Are you… dead?! Oh, coral, I killed him! Geez, I gotta get him outta here…Maybe we can revive him?" Sadi continued mumbling to herself as she tried to pull the figure out of the drawer.

"Hey! Kid! Are you alright?"

A bright light was flashed in the figures eyes as he twitched slightly.

"Oh, thank the Great Zapfish, he's still alive. Kid! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Callie and Marie were taking the opportunity and recording the situation.

"Hold on to your tentacles!"

"It's Inkopolis News time!"

"But this time it's different!"

"Callie, can you tell the viewers how it's different?"

"Fiiine…"

"Callie…"

"Alright, I'm explaining… Someone was found in Anglerfish Bunkers after all!"

"Somebody's getting fired today…"

"He doesn't look like an Inkling… but he's alive, so he probably is!"

The EMT chose this moment to respond. "Hey! He definitely isn't Inkling… But that means…"

Callie gasped dramatically. "He's an Octoling?! Man, that sucks. He was kinda cute…"

"Callie! We're live!"

"Oh, sorry!" Callie blushed.

The EMT replied again. "He doesn't have tentacle hair… And he isn't a jellyfish… And he isn't hairy enough to be a cat like Judd!"

Marie gasped. "So he's…" She looked at Callie to finish her sentence.

"Dreamy… I mean… uhhh… What was that?"

"That means he's…"

"Uh… I haven't got a clue."

"Fine. Judd, will you do the honors?"  
Judd was snoring peacefully unaware of the situation the other inklings were facing.

"UGH! Must I do EVERYTHING by myself?!"

"You don't do everything by yourself. You couldn't tie your own shoes until you were at least 6."

"CALLIE!" Marie shouted, blushing bright red.

The inklings in the crowd all roared with laughter at the roast.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Marie said, the blush slowly creeping down her face, "That means he must be human." All the inklings gasped. One melodramatic one in specific fainted, causing the male inkling behind her to catch her.

"What? Sadi, you didn't bring a human into Inkopolis, did you?" Kitsune asked.  
"Hey!" Sadi said, most of the crowd's attention now on her. "I didn't know he wasn't, like, an Octoling or something."

"YOU WOULD BRING AN OCTOLING INTO INKOPOLIS?!" Kitsune yelled, shaking Sadi back and forth.

"More like, you would interrupt a match, especially one that we were totally winning, just to help an Octoling?" Hera sked, sighing.

"I would if he was in trouble!" Sadi replied.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Hera sighed again.

"Wait… I thought humans were extinct!" Then Sadi turned and yelled the fact to Callie and Marie. "HEY! Humans have been extinct for, like, 12000 years!"

"That is true, Marie," Callie said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, as Agent 3 reported, Judd stayed in cryosleep for 10,000 years. So, the same could have happened for… uh… What should we call him?"

The EMT gasped. "Well, let's ask him! He's coming to!"

The group of multicolored inklings ran over to the EMT. The human groaned and slowly sat up. The inklings marveled at the semi-inklingoid figure as he looked around, rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Hey there, human! Who are you?"

"Hey Callie… I'm not perfectly sure his vocal cords are still intact, so-"

"Will you PUH-LEASE stop interrupting us, Jerry?" Marie snapped.

"Sorry." Jerry the EMT said.

"Now, as I was saying, what's your name, human? Or are you mute?"

"…"

"Well?" Callie asked, seeming actually interested in the situation.

"Or maybe just in the human." Marie muttered.

The human looked around once more, then cleared his throat and tested his vocal cords for the first time in 12000 years.

"You… decide…"

"What?" Callie asked.

"I... don't remember… You decide…" He coughed, hacking up a lung.

"Well… How about…"

"Callie, just let the human remember."

"MARK! That's what we should call him!"

"After your pet anemone? The one that starved to death in Blackbelly Skatepark?"

"Don't remind me…" Callie said with teary eyes.

"Mark… I… like it."

"Really?" Marie said, unbelieving.

"Really?!" Callie said, ecstatic. "That's great!" She ran over and pulled him close to her shoulder, crushing his cheek. "So.., how do you like your first view of Inkopolis, Mark?"

"It's big."

He grinned. "I like it."

 **What should I call a group of inklings? A herd? A flock? A Slip? An Ink? You decide! My favorite one becomes canon AND gets a cameo!**

 **(Shameless plug)**


End file.
